


Incubus

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Incubus Stephen, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: Wait a minute, that sorcerer is a damn incubus!It's not like Tony could possibly be in love so that has to be it.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Demons are just chilling around humans, freely roaming Earth in this fanfic.

Tony had never had any issues whatsoever when it came to seducing potential partners. He was graceful enough to take a rejection and **move the fuck on**, as unlikely as that was to happen, as well as naturally progress into a relationship. More often than not, he read people well, even those sending mixed signals.

Then Stephen fucking Strange happened.

As far as Tony could tell, the doctor wasn't interested in him per see, just enjoying casual banter and flirting, which, ok, he engaged in casual no strings flirting himself occasionally. The sanctum was boring, so he could understand where the other man was coming from. He was rejecting more obvious advances, so fine. They were play-flirting.

Yet Tony wanted the sorcerer with a monstrous passion. A scary, burning want that was almost visceral, thrumming in his veins and demanding that he **claimed.** It was disturbing, rude and unwelcome. How dare this desire overwhelm him? It was insulting that such a familiar feeling would dare give him such grief.

Then the sorcerer vanished and Tony found himself missing him. After a few days of carefully masked and rather pathetic pining, realization struck the genius like lightning. An incubus. A fucking demon, in his house, in his workshop, slithering into his life. His disgust was stronger than his desire. This was nothing. This was lust, just that, just an itch he had to scratch. He'd been played, though, for the life of him, he couldn't understand for what. Stephen hadn't even slept with him. He'd just been stringing him along, two steps forward, two back, but making it clear that they would never become a thing.

What was that demon playing at?

* * *

Stephen stumbled in through a portal, holding his forehead.

"Tony, look, I'm really tired, so if it's not an emergency..." he trailed off, looking around. The engineer had no empathy whatsoever for a manipulative dark fiend. He recognized the feeling curling through him and stomped on it mercilessly.

"Sure thing. I'll be quick. What's your aim, demon? Shouldn't there be a warning label on your kind?"

Hurt flashed through the other's eyes and Tony briefly felt bad for the violent rejection.

"I'm not... I didn't do anything to you, not purposely at least. If you felt affected by my presence, I apologize." His tired gaze shifted into anger. "But this doesn't warrant such words. At the very least, you owe me professional courtesy."

"Nothing on purpose? What about the flirting?"

"That's..." The sorcerer sighed, looking even more tired than he'd been earlier. "I understand. I'll back off." He turned around and left through a portal.

Tony felt something like heartbreak twitch in his chest when he glimpsed the sad look on the other's face before the portal closed.

* * *

A few days later and Tony still felt like shit for what he'd said to the sorcerer. By then, the demonic influence should have worn off, but he was quickly realising that he had actually enjoyed the other's presence, their banter and intellectual exchanges. Worse, he still wanted Stephen. He yearned for him. His feelings weren't purely physical. Apparently, they were of the heart-shaped type. A crush. Perhaps more. Further introspection revealed that he had been steadily falling for the sorcerer for a while.

And now he'd hurt him. He hadn't seen past his demonic origins, although Stephen was perhaps one of the kindest people Tony had ever met. He had to make it up to him somehow.

It still took him a week to summon the courage to visit the sanctum. The doors opened for him with more difficulty than he was used to, as if they were reluctant to grant him entrance.

Stephen levitated into view with a purposely neutral expression. His gaze focused on the bag in Tony's hand.

"How may I help you?"

The engineer hesitated, anxiety curling in his gut, though he easily dismissed it. He deliberately looked for attraction through his mess of feelings, but even that was bitter with the knowledge of his transgression.

"I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted. I missed you, honestly. We were friends and I fucked that up." Tony lifted the bag with a shrug, wondering if Stephen saw him as pathetic as he felt. "I brought food as a peace offering and I am amenable to falling to my knees to beg for forgiveness."

There was a moment of silence and Tony began dreading the reply. He'd insulted his friend, pretty much called him subhuman and now he had the nerve to breach his home? Perhaps all he'd get was a portal to a dark dimension.

Then Stephen lifted a hand and held it out expectantly.

"It'll be easier for you to kneel if I hold the bag."

Was he...? Tony sputtered a bit, but frowned and complied. However, as soon as his knees touched the ground, he found himself in the kitchen, with his take out order in front of him. Stephen was already eating, not looking at him. Tony hesitantly followed his lead. They began the meal in silence.

"I didn't expect you to," Stephen began.

"Apologize?"

"Kneel. I considered an apology a possibility. You're not usually a cruel man. You probably only figured it out recently." The sorcerer sighed as he finished eating. "So I guess you're forgiven and we can talk about this like adults."

Tony's heart stuttered in his chest. Stephen had had more respect for him after he'd been hurt than Tony had after finding out about his origins.

"Okay, yeah, let's do that."

"I'll stop spending time with you if you're affected by my presence," the other offered.

"What? No! No, no, no!" The sorcerer tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Fuck me and what I said!" Blue-green eyes briefly turned red. "I'm a big boy, I can deal with some messy nonsense feelings. Not my first time being around someone I wanna bang. I'll be fine. I was honestly suggesting going back to the way things were."

Stephen's eyes widened.

"You were? I thought you..."

"No! I missed you. I told you. I missed you in a totally platonic way. So if you're willing to forgive me, we can go back to our usual banter. This whole conversation is making me sick."

Stephen nodded.

"I use magic to prevent the side effects, so you may have been affected from overexposure." So they weren't done talking about the serious stuff. "I honestly didn't intend to make you feel anything."

"I told you it's fine. But flirting and then rejecting me was just rude."

"Tony, it would be so easy for you to get addicted, despite the magical failsafe..." Stephen sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

Wait.

"But you want this, right? You want me. You're just scared."

"Have you been listening? I'm not scared, I have reasonable doubts about the possibilities of such a relationship."

"Terrified," Tony teased, standing up to walk around the table and reach the sorcerer who now had a deer in headlights look.

"I'm not the one who could get hurt, Tony, who could lose their sense of self. Think about that."

"Believe me, I did. Because I like you, a lot. I wanted you, for real, though it was a bit muddled with all the sexy energy you've been giving off. And now I wanna kiss you and it's not because you did something to me. I just want you. And I'm not asking what you think will happen in the future. I'm just asking if you want me too. We'll build from there."

Stephen looked up, hesitant.

"Say you don't want me like this and I'll back off."

The incubus was conflicted, a small spark of red in his eyes as he obviously struggled with the words. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind.

"I want you more than you can imagine."

So Tony leaned down, bracing himself on the other's thigh and shoulder, and kissed him. He felt Stephen's arms come around him and smiled, parting his lips. It was a gentle kiss, testing the possibility for more, just getting familiar with each other. Until Stephen grabbed his hips and tugged him closer to straddle him.

"Tony..." His voice was low, nearly a purr.

The engineer coaxed his head back and kissed down the pale throat, slowing down as he got closer to the top of the sorcerer garb. He pulled back to meet the other's half-lidded red eyes.

"This happens often?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, but nothing more. I'm a halfbred." Tony hummed as he digested the new information. "I don't require sexual interactions to survive. Human food nourishes me just fine."

"But it's way less fun and you're bony."

"Still, you seem interested in my bony ass."

Tony leaned in close enough to whisper against the other's lips

"That's cuz I plan to keep you well fed."

Stephen kissed him. This time, it was deep and demanding, tongues tangling in their passion to meet each other. He pulled on Tony's hips so their groins could grind together and moaned loudly when they did.

"Shit, Stephen..." Tony whispered as he began slowly thrusting.

"Too fast?"

"Hell no. Faster."

Stephen opened their pants and magically lubed up his hand. Tony grinned and moved to align their cocks. This was happening.

"Didn't expect things to head this way," he admitted.

"Complaining?"

"Only if you're stopping." The engineer gasped when the demon grabbed both of them. "That's it."

Despite his shaky hands, Stephen gave decent hand jobs. Tony moaned, encouraging him to speed up.

"This doing anything for you?"

"What do you think?" Stephen managed to scoff while he was jerking off both of them.

"I meant food-wise."

"As long as my eyes are red, yes." His face briefly shifted into a grimace of pain. His hand was acting up. Tony noticed immediately.

"Here, let me."

Stephen helped him lube up with a self-hating frown, then lay back down, enjoying the ride. Tony leaned in for a short kiss, adding a twist in his motions. Stephen grabbed his head and deepened the contact, starting to grind.

"Close," the sorcerer muttered.

"Same."

It only took them a few thrusts. When the human came, he slumped forward, resting on his partner. They were both panting heavily, clothes now stained with cum and icky. Tony grunted in frustration. The mess was a pain to deal with.

Stephen waved his hands a bit and they were both clean and dressed again.

"I love magic," the engineer declared, making the demon chuckle.

Stephen teleported them in bed, cuddling. Tony allowed himself to close his eyes. Things were pretty good.

* * *

"I was right. You put on weight after we started having sex regularly," Tony muttered one day. He'd been using his boyfriend's belly as a pillow and it definitely had a new softness to it.

Stephen hummed in thought. He'd been thin his whole life, but he'd simply assumed that it was just the way his metabolism worked, not that he'd been missing something. Now that he was having regular intercourse, it seemed that he was proved wrong.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked in mock offence.

"No, I'm congratulating you for graduating from walking skeleton to human," Tony retorted without missing a beat. He pushed himself up and poked the incubus near his bellybutton. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be sex incarnate or whatever? I doubt you can even get to chubby."

"I can adjust to what my partners find most attractive, in time. If I choose to be promiscuous, I'll get a generic sort of allure. However, since we're mutually exclusive, my body will try to visually please you." He ran a hand over the other's back, making him shiver.

"So if you do end up fat, you'll blame me."

Stephen laughed.

"Is that all you understood from what I explained?"

"It's what you were implying."

"Now I'm getting worried. What's your ideal type?" The demon almost dreaded the answer, especially when all he got at first was a thoughtful hum.

"Can't say I have one. I've been fucking many various people my whole life." Tony hummed again. "Not fat, definitely, so rest assured. Not overly muscular, either. I guess..." He scanned his boyfriend carefully, trying to picture any physical improvements. "I guess this is it? You're there already." Stephen sighed in relief. "Does it hurt, when you change?"

"It feels uncomfortable for days, but I wouldn't call it painful. Though it's a relief to know it won't happen anymore."

Tony pushed himself up to kiss his boyfriend. Stephen lifted himself to meet him halfway.

"You're perfect to me, love."

Blue eyes shone red, something the engineer now found incredibly alluring.

"Thanks. Love you too."


End file.
